The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation unit trailer systems. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to landing gears for power generation unit trailer systems and methods of anchoring the trailer system to a foundation.
There is often a need for electric power generation in locations where permanent power is not available such as, for example, disaster sites or hospitals which have lost all other sources of power. Mobile power generation units have been employed to provide power at these locations. Conventional mobile power generation units may be provided on several trailers that may each hold various parts of the power generation unit. A conventional mobile power generation unit trailer 10 is shown in FIG. 1. Trailer 10 may include landing gears 20 that may be adjusted to contact a foundation 14 beneath the trailer 10 in order to provide support during use of the power generation unit. Landing gears 20 are generally comprised of hollow metal legs which merely contact foundation 14. Mobile power generation units are advantageous due to their mobility and quick install time. However, they do not provide sufficient support and stability to withstand high loads or winds. Additionally, purchasers of these mobile power generation units may want to convert these units into permanently installed units with minimal modifications.